The End of The End
by MajaraDunkelheit247
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo las cosas no son como creías? ¿Que el fin del mundo tiene nombre y raza?. ¿Qué haces cuándo pierdes a tus seres queridos?... La vida está hecha de cosas buenas y malas... Y todo ser vivo ha sido creado para afrontar todo lo que se ponga en su camino... Un Shadamy formado en pleno fin del mundo... By Majara D.
1. Prólogo

_**"Si he de morir, que sea por ti, si he de existir, que sea junto a ti, todo lo que hago es por ti o para ti... Pero... Si solo pienso, vivo, lucho, sufro, lloro, todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo pueda hacer, ver o sentir sea por ti... Moriré infeliz... Porque ya tú no estás aquí... Es tiempo de seguir... Es el Fin del Fin... Y no perderé el poco tiempo que me queda por ti... Debo seguir, ¡DEBO SEGUIR!... La vida sigue... Te superaré... Pero no te olvidaré"**_

 **Amelia Rose**  
 **The Hedgehog**


	2. La Primera Pérdida

**What's up people? Majara is here! xD... Aquí les traigo my first story, espero que les sea de su agrado... Por cierto, esta historia se desarrolla en Mobius (planeta donde habitan los zoomorfos), el principal enemigo es mi OC (Bio en mi perfil), y es un Shadamy (xD)... Aunque con mucho drama y salseo, y cierto humor. Esto es solo el principio, sin más, disfrútelo el que lo quiera disfrutar.**

* * *

 ** _Rate: "T"  
Los personajes de Sonic, y todo lo demás, no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, lo único que es mío es, la trama y "El Terrible"._**

* * *

Todo era penumbra, TODO, la destrucción era inminente y sorpresiva en cada esquina del mundo donde vivían, cuerpos sin vida por doquier, almas huían despavoridas, otros se defendían pero pronto caían en el intento, el momento más temido para la mayoría de los zoomorfos llegó, "El fin" estaba aquí, la penumbra y la muerte abrazando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, y "El fin" tenía nombre, cuerpo y alma, lo llamaban: "El terrible"...

Nuestros protagonistas, posiblemente los últimos zoomorfos con probabilidades de sobrevivir en Mobius, llevaban varios días en lo mismo, cuando salían a buscar comida o leña, o cualquier otra cosa,"el terrible" atacaba a las indefensas personas, ellos salían a darle cara, pero el resultado era el mismo, escape, es imposible derrotarlo, es demasiado fuerte, pero eso no apagaba el motor que hace querer defender su preciado mundo, ese que los vio crecer, no podían aceptar que cualquier desgraciado viniera del quinto infierno a hacerles la "vida imposible", literalmente. La monotonía era presente, el simple hecho de siempre salir derrotados en cada batalla los comía vivos y por pedazos, ya habían perdido a muchos que se les habían unido en un intento por detener al erizo que los quería destruir. Y hoy sucedió otra vez.

 **\- Maldición!, Estoy harto de esto –** gritó un erizo azul eléctrico mientras golpeaba una pared cercana a el con mucha molestia.

 **\- Golpeando la pared no vas a hacer nada, faker –** habló un erizo azabache de ojos carmesí, mientras se recostaba en la misma pared que el erizo anterior había golpeado.

 **\- No estoy para tus jueguitos emo –** respondió borde el erizo de mirada jade mientras se recostaba sus palmas en la pared.

 **\- A quién dijiste emo? -** el erizo de vetas rojas se levanto en posición retante frente al otro erizo.

 **\- Acaso hay otro emo más en el ambiente? -** éste también se había parado de cara a su rival dirigiéndole una mirada de ultratumba.

 **\- Eh chicos, ya, ¿Cómo pueden estar peleando en un momento así? -** llegó de la nada un muy indignado y molesto zorro de dos colas.

 **\- Tú no te metas –** dijeron al unísono ambos rivales sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada al pobre zorro amarillo.

 **\- Bah, no se ni para que preocupo –** resopló el zorrito mientras se iba a un rincón ha vaciar la vejiga _(joder pero que cochino xD)_

 **\- ¿Se van quedar ahí mirándose como unos hermanos pequeños que se acaban de pelear? -** una murciélago blanca llegó volando del más allá sujetando a un equidna rojo que al estar a una altura segura se soltó.

 **\- Él empezó –** refunfuñó el azul mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver a otro lado.

 **\- Hfmp –** el azabache hizo lo mismo.

 **\- Hay que ver, Hay Que Ver... Es que ni porque estamos en el fin del mundo ustedes dejan de ser rivales... -** medio regañó la vampiresa que se había sentado sobre una roca.

 **\- Eh, Tails! Y el Team Chaotix dónde está? -** preguntó el equidna de morada mirada que también había ido a vaciar la vejiga.

 **\- No lo sé, seguramente están en el refugio con Vainilla y Cream –** respondió el susodicho que ya había terminado su cometido.

 **\- Mmm, vale... -** aclaró el equidna mientras se relajaba al "bajar la presión".

Al parecer el erizo de mirada carmesí y el de color azul eléctrico se habían relajado y dejaron de lanzarse miradas retantes...

 **\- Oye Rouge –** esta hizo un gesto con la cara en señal de "qué?" **\- ¿Dónde está Amy? -** preguntó el azul.

 **\- Dijo que iría al refugio, que no tenía ánimos de buscar leña –** respondió la murciélago mientras se levantaba y estiraba.

- **Bien, Rouge, Tails y Knuckles, busquen bastante leña... Faker, conmigo –** ordenó el azabache, todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino, aunque al erizo azul no le agradaba nada la idea de ir con su rival a donde sea.

 **\- Y por qué no vas tú solo? -** habló burlonamente el erizo azul.

 **\- Por qué tú serás la cena si no me ayudas a pescar en el maldito río –** habló con el ceño fruncido el erizo azabache.

 **\- Bah ni que mi sabor fuera bueno –** dijo mientras refunfuñaba siguiendo a su rival.

- **Peor es nada azul –** joder, en todo lo que llevaba conociendo primera vez que no le dice faker, y de paso, le habla en tono de broma.

 **\- Oye, primera vez que no me dices "faker" -** se sorprendió el erizo.

 **\- Y seguiré llamándote así, hasta que hagas algo original –** resopló el de vetas rojas ya bastante irritado por su rival.

 **-Pff –** suspiró el azul que seguía sin inmutarse al erizo azabache al río donde siempre pescaban. 

* * *

Por otra parte, una eriza rosa de hermosa mirada esmeralda, largas y sedosas púas, esbelto cuerpo y de muy humilde corazón, se encontraba dándole manotazos a un árbol uno y otra vez, como si dicho árbol tuviera la culpa de algo. La eriza gritaba improperios y alguno que otro quejido de dolor que le producía el golpear el árbol. En poco tiempo se cansó.

 **\- Uf uf uf –** estaba agotada y los nudillos le ardían, decidió sentarse a descansar **– Soy una debilucha –** se dijo a sus adentros mientras fruncía el ceño **– Pero sebo seguir –** dijo mientras sonreía y alzaba el rostro para mirar al árbol que se encontraba delante de ella, al parecer era el único que había en el lugar, al menos completo, se encontraba en lo que podría haber sido un bosque lleno de vida, ahora sólo eran troncos de árboles y raíces muertas por todos lados **– Vamos allá –** chasqueó sus dedos y un enorme martillo apareció, éste era rosa con corazones y diversos detalles amarillos. Se paró, corrió para luego dar un salto y darle de lleno al pobre árbol dejando un enorme agujero por el impacto del martillo. La eriza golpeaba una y otra vez el árbol con mucha agilidad y rapidez, mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente. Y de pronto...

 **\- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh -**

 **\- ¿Pero que dem...? -** se detuvo en seco.

 **\- ¡Ayudaaa! -** el llamado de auxilio, que provenía de una dirección que ella conocía perfectamente, la hizo reaccionar y nombrar a alguien.

 **\- ¡Cream!, ¡Vanilla! -** no pensó ni un cuarto de lo que iba a hacer cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección hacia donde provenían los gritos de ayuda.

En poco tiempo la eriza rosa ya estaba en el lugar de los hechos, su refugio todo estaba destrozado, la tienda donde dormían, la fogata, el pequeño taller de su amigo Tails, todo, absolutamente todo estaba en ruinas, pero lo que más le preocupo fue el no ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

 **\- ¡Cream! -** llamó **\- ¡Vanilla! ¿Dónde están? -** en eso momento giró hacia el lugar donde preparaban la comida y allí estaba una coneja mayor, era Vanilla **\- ¡Vanilla! -** corrió hacia donde estaba la susodicha, ésta no respondía a sus llamados **– Vanilla, oh no Vanilla –** la coneja estaba muerta, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero lo más seguro es que murió de estrangulamiento, las marcas en su cuello lo delataban **– no, maldición, ¡No!, no puedes morir –** las lágrimas empezaran a caer como una cascada de sus ojos **– no así, no puedes morir así –** la eriza rosa lloraba sin parar en el cuerpo sin vida de la coneja, hasta que un sonido la hizo alarmarse, sonó un golpe seco luego de un quejido femenino **– eh? -** fue cuando vio a su mejor amiga llegar volando por los aires **– ¡Cream! -** la de mirada esmeralda reaccionó y por poco atrapó a la coneja menor salvándole de una fuerte caída.

 **\- Eh? Amy...? -** preguntó al ver el celaje rosa de la eriza que la había dejado con cautela en el suelo.

 **\- Cream, ¿Estás bien? -** preguntó mientras observaba los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo la coneja de color crema.

 **\- Amy, oh dios Amy, allí viene, allí viene –** la coneja estaba asustada, aterrada mejor dicho.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Cream? ¿Quién viene? -** preguntaba sin saber exactamente de quien hablaba su amiga, en ese momento llegó el Team Chaotix.

 **\- ¡Cream! ¡Amy! ¿Están bien? -** preguntó un cocodrilo que llegó corriendo con un camaleón y una abeja detrás suyo.

 **\- ¡PAPÁ! -** la coneja saltó y corrió a los brazos de el cocodrilo que la recibió en un fuerte abrazo.

 _(Sé que seguramente ustedes pusieron cara de "WTF?" por como llamó Cream a Vector... Simplemente les diré que Vanilla y el cocodrilo habían estado juntos de hace bastante tiempo y Cream empezó a ver en Vector la figura paternal que nunca tuvo)_

 **\- ¿Estás bien pequeña? -** preguntó el de dorada mirada a su pequeña.

 **\- Mamá... Mamá –** decía sin parar de llorar señalando el cuerpo sin vida.

 **\- Oh mierda... -** susurraron la abeja y el camaleón mientras bajaban la cabeza en señal de honor.

 **\- Va... Vanilla... -** titubeaba el cocodrilo mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la nombrada coneja **– No... No, No ¡NO! -** ya estaba en el pecho de ésta con los ojos cristalizados anunciando una cascada de lágrimas.

 **\- Mamá, mamá –** Cream lloraba mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos del cuerpo que yacía muerto en el suelo.

 **\- Amy?... Estás bien? -** preguntó la abeja de orbes amarillos al ver a la rosada a punto de estallar en un mar de lágrimas.

 **\- Ya Amy, ella tiene una mejor vida, estoy seguro –** consoló el camaleón púrpura abrazando a su amiga, provocando que llorara... La abeja también se unió a la abrazo.

 **\- Quién... Hizo... Esto? -** preguntó entre lágrimas el cocodrilo verde a la coneja crema.

 **\- Fue él... Fue él... -** respondió llorando aún más la coneja.

 **\- Vaya, Vaya... Mira que bonita reunión de familia...**

* * *

 **Boom, suspense... Cuánto drama en el primer capítulo, jopé. Sé que en este momento ustedes debes estar diciendo:** ** _"Esta mierda está muy corta"_** **o** ** _"Eso es todo? *cara de desilusión*"_** **, pos saben qué?... A la fucking shit, naah mentira... El primer cap se llama, la primera pérdida... Y por eso es corto, por que simplemente quiero mostrar la muerte de Vanilla, y la aparición del enemy... El próximo cap mostrará una batalla que no durará mucho, entre otras cosas... espera... Estoy haciendo Spoiler, Demonios!, mejor me callo.  
Sin más nada que decir.**

 ** _Majara Out._**


	3. Ya Van Tres

**Adivinen quien llegó...!  
XD... Majara is back! aquí les dejo el 2do cap de mi humilde, brutal, violenta, dramática y trágica historia, sin olvidarnos del romance que pronto viene, y el toque de humor... xD... No quiero quitarles más tiempo, así que comencemos!  
**

* * *

 ** _Rate: "T"  
Los personajes de Sonic, y todo lo demás, no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, lo único que es mío es, la trama y mi sexy y alocado OC... Dunkelheit!  
_**

* * *

 **\- Vaya, Vaya... Mira que bonita reunión de familia... -** habló una voz grave y de ultratumba **– Lástima que una esté muerta.**

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de donde emanaba la voz, era una silueta que aparecía de entre los árboles quemados ocultándose entre la penumbra. Hasta que sus ojos brillaron, esos aterradores ojos celestes que todo el mundo conocía... Esos que reflejaban ira y odio a todo ser vivo de éste planeta.

 **\- Tú... -** el cocodrilo escupía fuego por la boca, ira visiblemente reflejada en sus amarillezcas orbes.

 **\- Amy pon a salvo a Cream –** le susurró el camaleón a la eriza separando el abrazo junto con la abeja, dirigiéndose ambos a los costados de su jefe.

 **\- Espio... Charmy... A mi señal –** estos asintieron y se prepararon, el camaleón sacó unas pequeñas dagas y se puso en posición defensiva, mientras que la abeja sacó un pequeño disco metálico con un botón que se colocó en el pecho apretando el botón para que saliera un traje metálico cubriéndolo por completo.

 **\- Mmmm, así que así es como reciben sus visitas... Bien... Pues bienvenido sea yo –** éste desapareció tomando por sorpresa al Chaotix.

 **\- Qué demonios? -** en eso, el de mirada celeste apareció dándole un fuerte golpe a Espio en el rostro haciéndolo volar varios metros lejos.

 **\- Espio! -** gritó Charmy llamando solo la atención, del erizo enemigo, que, se tele-transportó, y de una patada lo sacó a volar a él también.

 **\- Espio!, Charmy!, Maldición –** observó la escena Vector, mirando de cara a cara al erizo que llaman "el terrible" **\- Maldita escoria –** ofendió el cocodrilo a su enemigo.

 **\- Oh vamos... La muerte de todo el mundo es inminente, ella, tú, tus amigos... Todos van a morir... Y yo les haré el favor –** se burló el erizo de orbes celestes, que se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de Vector.

 **\- Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho –** Vector se abalanzó sobre el erizo de color vino-tinto propinándole un golpe en el rostro, que ni lo movió.

 **\- Eso lo quiero ver... -** una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro, mientras agarraba el brazo de el cocodrilo y lo torcía con tal brusquedad, que posiblemente se lo pudo haber partido, pero no lo hizo.

 **\- Agg –** chilló el verde cocodrilo.

 **\- Hfmp!, eres fuerte, pero no aguantas nada –** le dio estirón haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo **– Otra basura insignificante de este planeta –** le aplasta la cabeza con una de sus botas.

 **\- cof cof –** Vector no podía moverse, estaba ahí aprisionado contra el suelo, y su brazo izquierdo le dolía como el infierno, seguramente se lo había dislocado.

 **\- Jefe! -** Gritó Espio que se había recuperado del ataque anterior **– Grr, maldito! -** este corrió en dirección hacia el de púas con puntas moradas.

 **\- Eh? -** vio acercarse hacia él, el camaleón **\- ¿Me hablas a mí? -** se burló.

 **\- Grrr –** Espio llegó lanzando golpes hacia su rival, que de manera fácil y rápida esquivaba, todos sus ataques.

 **\- Oh vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor –** dijo mientras se agachaba, esquivando un ataque, y dando un fuerte golpe en el estomago al camaleón dejándolo sin aire.

 **\- Aaaggh... aah.. ag –** estaba ahí sujetándose el abdomen, sin aire, la saliva caía sin su permiso **– Cof cof –** y después la sangre empezó a salir de su boca.

 **\- Otra basura inservible –** miró de reojo al camaleón que escupía sangre sin moverse aún de su sitio, aplastando la cabeza de Vector **– Por favor siéntate y espera tu turno –** le dio una patada con su pierna libre apoyando la pierna que tenía en la cara del cocodrilo.

 **\- AAAHHGG –** chilló de nueva cuenta el cocodrilo, por su parte el camaleón "literalmente" cayó sentado por la patada que le propinó el erizo.

Mientras tanto, Cream y Amy veían la "batalla" horrorizadas.

 **\- Tenemos que hacer algo!... Va a matar a mi papá! -** Chillaba de angustia la coneja.

 **\- Somos muy débiles, no podemos hacer nada contra él –** Amy, frustrada golpeó una pared a medio derrumbar.

- **Lo siento, Amy pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando mi padre puede estar muriendo –** dijo mientras se colocaba unos guantes y una botas metálicas.

 **\- Y eso? -**

 **\- Me las hizo Tails... Son pirotécnicas, y más las artes marciales que aprendí, de algo servirán –** informó para partir a la ayuda de la abeja que intentaba ponerse de pie.

 **\- Espera... Sí Cream puede, Yo también! -** dijo en un alarido para ponerse en marcha detrás de Cream.

Mientras tanto...

 **\- Ya me aburrí de esto... mejor te mato rápidamente... No... mejor aún –** dijo el vino-tinto alzando de la nuca al pobre Vector como si fuera un juguete **– mató a tu pequeña "hija" y a tus amigos para verte sufrir... -** y con una malévola sonrisa le dio un cabezazo al cocodrilo dejándolo inconsciente.

 **\- Agg, cof cof –** Espio no paraba de escupir sangre al menos estaba de pie pero se sentía débil **\- ¿Qué le hiciste? -** no recibió respuesta, mientras caminaba hacia su enemigo **\- ¿Qué le hiciste al jefe? Maldita escoria –** estaba bastante cerca y le lanzó un golpe que este detuvo fácilmente **– Lo mataste... Lo mataste! -** Espio estaba furioso e impotente, estaba débil...

 **\- No... sólo está inconsciente, pero tú si te vas a morir –** dijo mientras formaba una bola de energía oscura en su mano izquierda.

En ese momento aparece un Charmy de la nada jalando a el camaleón con un brazo robótico.

 **\- Sobre mi cadáver –** habló mientras ponía a su amigo en el suelo para que descansara.

 **\- Nadie me quita una victima! -** alzó la voz mientras que lanzaba la bola de energía hacia el trío de zoomorfos, que dificultosamente esquivaron.

 **\- Fuf –** suspiró Cream al ver la explosión que creó la bola de energía en el bosque.

 **\- ¿Dónde está? -** preguntó Amy al aire.

 **\- Maldición... Desapareció –** la abeja miraba a todos lados buscando al erizo.

 **\- Atentos... Puede ap.. Cof cof... Aparecer en cualquier momento –** informó el camaleón recostado en una piedra.

Y como si el diablo hubiera tentado, el erizo apareció y en un par de segundos, acabó con el trío de una patada giratoria sacada del cine. La coneja, la abeja y a eriza volaron varios metros lejos, y quedó, el camaleón y el erizo cara a cara.

 **\- Ahora si no te vas a salvar –** una bola energía negra volvió a formarse en su mano izquierda.

 **\- Agg... Diablos... -** La abeja se percató de las intenciones del erizo vino-tinto **– No Espio... -** con su traje activó un propulsor que lo haría llegar rápidamente hacia Espio.

 **\- Que disfrutes tu muerte –** puso su mano con la bola de energía apunto de soltarla.

 **\- Eh?... -** El camaleón vio a su compañero acercarse rápidamente **– ¡No Charmy, NO!**

 _ **BOOOM  
**_

* * *

Por otra parte, un par de erizos estaban un río, pescando tranquilamente. Shadow usaba chaos speers para matar a los peces y Sonic con su velocidad los recogía pasando por encima del agua, el río eran unos rápidos no tan rápidos que daban a una cascada más adelante, ambos erizos sin duda alguna, disfrutaban el sufrimiento de ambos, el azabache intentando atinarle a los peces, y el azul asustado por tener que pasar por el agua arriesgándose a fallar y ser arrastrado por la corriente, y con el miedo que le tiene al agua ni se diga.

 **\- Vas a morir ahogado si sigues con ese miedo al agua –** hablaba burlonamente el de vetas rojas.

 **\- Tú cállate, que no le das ni a un hipopótamo en un pasillo –** también se burló el azulado.

Y en ese momento se oye una explosión.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios? -** se extrañó el erizo azul.

 **\- Hay problemas azul –** dijo mientras recogía en una bolsa los peces pescados.

 **\- Rápido seguro que nos necesitan –** apuró el erizo a su rival.

 **\- Maldición, la esmeralda agotó su poder –** informó al ver el brillo de la esmeralda apagarse.

 **\- Prende esos Air Shoes y vayámonos –** improvisó el de mirada jade.

 **\- Vamos allá –** y en segundos iban a una gran velocidad, Sonic con su súper velocidad y Shadow con sus zapatos especiales. El problema era... ¿A dónde ir?... No sabían en donde fue la explosión.

 **\- Y a dónde vamos? -** preguntó el azul, esto hizo que el azabache se detuviera en seco.

 **\- …. -** el azulado también se detuvo en seco.

 **\- Vamos a rondar por ahí a ver que encontramos, sí no vamos el refugio –** ordenó el de orbes rubíes.

 **\- Bien –** asintió el azul eléctrico y se dispuso a seguir a paso ligero junto al azabache.

Los dos erizos anduvieron un buen rato, hasta que el azul encontró un enorme cráter y un montón de árboles quemados alrededor, en un lugar del bosque.

 **\- Qué demonios pudo hacer esto? -** preguntó Sonic al obviar completamente que haya sido una catástrofe natural.

 **\- Esto es señal del "terrible" azul... -** y en ese justo momento... Otra fuerte explosión llamó la atención de ambos erizos.

 **\- Eh? -** expresaron al unísono.

 **\- Faker... eso.. fue... ¡En el refugio! -** exaltó el azabache al emprender una carrera con sus air shoes hacia el susodicho lugar.

 **\- Hey ¡Espérame! -** se quejó el azulado mientras corría detrás de su rival.

* * *

Una nube de polvo se había levantado en el lugar, la neblina se ligaba con la penumbra y hacía dificultosa la vista... Hasta que se aclaró...

 **\- Cof cof... Diablos –** maldijo al no poder ver nada y, de paso, ahogarse por el humo y el polvo...

 **\- Amy, Amy... Ahí está, ahí está –** dijo señalando la silueta del "terrible" en medio del polvo que se iba disipando, parecía arrastrar algo...

 **\- jajajaja.. JAJAJAJAJA... -** aparece de entre el polvo, apunto de disiparse por completo, arrastrando los cuerpos de Espio y Charmy con montones de quemaduras y sin vida. Y él ni despeinado, como siempre.

 **\- No... -** susurró en un dejo de voz la eriza rosa, ojos cristalizados y una lágrima se escapa por su mejilla.

 **\- ¡Charmy!, ¡Espio! -** gritó a los cuerpos sin vida que el enemigo había lanzado hacia ellas **– No puede ser! -** se agachó hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de sus amigos, rompiendo a llorar, Amy junto con ella.

 **\- Ya van tres... Jajajajaja... Me dan lástima todos ustedes –** dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia sus próximas victimas.

 **\- ¿Por qué haces esto?... ¿Qué te hizo nuestro mundo?... -** preguntó molesta, entre lágrimas, la rosada de ojos verdes.

 **\- ¿Qué que me hizo? ¿Quieres saber que me hicieron todos los malditos zoomorfos de este inmundo planeta? -** los ojos celestes brillaron y se notaban furiosos **\- ¿La pregunta es... Qué diablos no me hicieron? -** el erizo detuvo su acercamiento, aparte de la rabia, también había tristeza, impotencia... **– acabaron con mi hogar –** la voz sin duda se había vuelto más sutil pero se podía sentir la rabia en el fondo **– con las personas que me crearon, los que me educaron y criaron, todos murieron a manos de ustedes, dijeron que yo era una amenaza, ¡Y vaya que lo soy!**

 **\- Por qué quieres acabar con tu propia raza? -** preguntó la coneja entre lágrimas... Pero más que molesta, estaba intrigada.

 **\- Porque yo soy la verdadera forma de vida perfecta –** habló seco dejando atónitas a ambas féminas **\- No ese tal Shadow The Hedgehog, la forma de vida perfecta no vino a salvar el mundo, vino a destruirlo para volver a crearlo, y eso es lo que haré –** el erizo desapareció y apareció detrás de sus futuras victimas **– es hora de morir coneja –** éste intento agarrar del cuello a Cream pero ésta lo esquivó por poco.

 **\- Uf estuvo cerca –** dijo Amy que aprovechando el fallo del erizo le atinó un martillazo que lo sacó volando haciendo que impactara contra una tienda en la que dormían **\- ¿Estás bien Cream? -** la de orejas grandes asintió...

 **\- Tenemos que atacarlo –** La coneja corrió rodeando la tienda para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa.

 **\- Espera Cream... Ya no está allí –** La eriza rosa se había adelantado y asomado y no logró divisar al "terrible".

 **\- ¡Cuidado Amy! -** la coneja advirtió pero la eriza no pudo reaccionar, el erizo de mirada celeste la había agarrado del cuello, alzándola, hizo que no pudiera tocar el suelo, ahogándola poco a poco **– Amy, resiste –** La coneja dio un salto para propinarle un puñetazo envuelto en llamas al erizo, pero, no resultó, éste lo había esquivado fácilmente y le propinó una mortífera patada en un costado haciéndola volar del impacto.

 **\- Tranquila conejita, después de ella vienes tú –** la coneja no se podía mover del suelo, estaba mal.

 **\- C... re... am... -** la falta de oxígeno ya le estaba afectando a la eriza rosa, que seguía pataleando sin poder zafarse del agarre de su agresor **– So... nic... -** murmuró con el último dejo de aire para empezar a perder el conocimiento.

 **\- Jajajaja, parece que tu noviecito no te salvará esta vez eriza estúpida –** Se burló el "terrible" pero su risa fue callada por alguien muy peculiar y conocido.

 **\- ¡AMY! -  
**

* * *

 **Boom, Suspense again! xD, ¿Qué les pareció eh?... Dunkelheit! Compórtate! Tú no eres así, a no... espera.. Este es otro universo, no problem!. Bueno lectores, escritores, etc, dejen sus reviews si les gustó... o no... Lo importante es criticar positivamente, ok?... Ok!...  
Sin más nada que decir...**

 ** _Majara Out._**


	4. La Muerte De Sonic

**Wilkommen... in der DUNKELHEIT! xD *escuchando Rammstein y haciendo headbang como dios manda"...  
XD, bienvenidos sean nuevamente a mi preciosa historia, este cap, no sé ustedes, pero a mí se me hizo bastante largo jejeje... Bueno sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el tercer capítulo of my little story.  
**

* * *

 ** _Rate: "T"  
Los personajes de Sonic, y todo lo demás, no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, lo único que es mío es, la trama y mi muy travieso OC, Dunkelheit "Der Furchtbar" The Hedgehog._**

* * *

 **\- ¡AMY! -**

la voz extremadamente preocupada del erizo azul se oyó y lo siguiente fue un sonoro golpe que sacó a rodar, dejando una nube de polvo, al de mirada celeste provocando que soltara a la eriza rosa que cayó en el suelo, para luego empezar a toser y a recuperar el aire que le hacia falta.

 **\- Cream, ¿estás bien? -** preguntó un serio y alarmado Shadow que también había llegado junto con el azul, pero la coneja estaba inconsciente **– Diablos –** maldijo al darse cuenta de lo anterior **\- ¿Cómo está Rose? -** preguntó tratando de sonar con el más mínimo interés el azabache a Sonic, esto no le resultó.

 **\- Ya... está bien... Está respirando –** dijo el azul que había levantado a Amy del suelo para que respirara mejor, viendo a Shadow con una cara "y eso que Amy te importa?".

 **\- Cof.. cof –** la eriza tosió hasta que le dirigió la mirada a su novio, Sonic **– Sonikku...**

 **\- ¿Estás bien Ammes? -** preguntó preocupado el de mirada jade al igual que su compañera.

 **\- Estoy bien, gracias –** y sin más le dio flamante beso en los labios a su héroe que éste no dudó en corresponder. Shadow no aguantó la escena, sintió como una patada en el estomago.

 **\- ¡Faker! No hay tiempo para momentos cursis, tenemos un problema más grande –** el azabache estaba irritado y molesto, pero no se explicaba el "por qué", pero algo si era seguro, es que tenían que defenderse de su enemigo, y claramente, él solo no podía.

 **\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al héroe que todo él mundo quiere, y la copia barata de Shadow –** éste aplaudía mientras salía de entre el polvo que se había levantado **– Aawww miren a la tierna parejita -** sus ojos brillaron y de sus manos empezaron a salir chispas **\- sería una lástima –** alzó la mano derecha haciendo una bola de energía eléctrica, llamando la atención de Sonic y Amy que se separaron al instante **\- que alguien les arruinara el momento... –** apuntó su mano al trío de erizos, que se había reunido en posición defensiva, y empezó a disparar montones de rayos que los erizos empezaron a esquivar con bastante dificultad.

 **\- Ammes, sal de aquí –** le ordenó Sonic a la eriza rosa mientras esquivaba un rayo que por poco le da en la cara.

 **\- Jajajajajaja –** la macabra risa del erizo vino-tinto invadía el lugar mientras el polvo se alzaba con el chocar de los rayos contra el suelo.

 **\- No Sonic, quiero ayudar –** respondió la eriza mientras se agachaba esquivando un rayo que le pasó por encima.

- **Maldita sea Rose –** el de mirada carmesí jaló a la eriza salvándole de un rayo que pasó por donde se encontraba **\- ¡Sal de aquí! -** le gritó en la cara haciendo que la eriza se asustara por su actitud, pero también intrigada... era muy raro que Shadow se preocupara por ella, mejor dicho, por cualquiera... El ataque de los rayos aún no cesaba, y ella sin duda estaba corriendo demasiado peligro.

 **\- Amy –** el de mirada jade dio un salto y sacó a la de igual mirada que él, poniéndola a salvo detrás de una pared de escombros **– Ammes, por favor -**

 **\- No Sonic, quiero ayudar –** a la eriza se le aguaron los ojos **– No quiero ser más una inútil –** la eriza rompió a llorar.

 **\- No Ammes, no, no llores –** Sonic la abrazó y ella correspondió **– Jamás me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo...**

 **\- Y yo jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo a ti –** le respondió la eriza rosa a su novio con un dejo de molestia e impotencia.

 **\- No permitiré que nada te pase, y prometo que no me pasará nada –** intentó consolar el erizo azul rey a la rosada mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de ésta.

 **\- ¿Lo prometes? -** se separó un poco para poder mirar las orbes esmeralda que tanto amaba.

 **\- Lo prometo –** y con ello le dio un dulce pero intenso beso a su novia que le correspondió de inmediato rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

En ese momento el ataque de los rayos paró y seguido de ello, el grito de Shadow llamando a Sonic como siempre solía hacerlo.

 **\- Faker!**

 **\- Me están llamando Ammes, revisa a Cream –** el erizo azul dio un salto y volvió con su amistoso rival que clamaba su ayuda, mientras que la eriza emprendió una carrera para socorrer a Cream que al parecer se estaba despertando.

- **Qué demonios hacías? -** le reclamó el erizo azul a su rival al verlo llegar de un salto a su lado.

 **\- Ponía en un lugar seguro a Ammes –** respondió, mientras buscaba con la mirada al "terrible" **\- ¿Dónde está?**

 **\- No lo sé –** respondió borde el azabache **– Estaba allí hace un par de segundos –** dijo mientras señalaba el lugar en donde se encontraba el de mirada celeste.

 **\- ¿Me buscaban? -** esa voz terrorífica justo en sus oídos les heló la sangre a ambos erizó, para luego recibir un puñetazo, cada uno, por parte del erizo vino-tinto haciéndolos caer de cara al suelo **– Son unos inútiles –** tomó de las piernas a ambos erizos y los lanzó contra un muro y al impactar, cayeron al suelo sentados.

 **\- Cof cof –** escupió sangre el azul mientras veía acercarse al terrible.

 **\- Mal... dición –** maldijo por lo bajo el negro con vetas rojas al sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

 **\- Vaya, creo que la diversión se acabó... ¿Oh no? -** se expresó el "terrible" al ver a Shadow intentando pararse **– NO TE VAS A LEVANTAR –** le propinó una patada en el rostro al azabache haciéndolo rodar varios metros lejos de allí **– Y tú... -** habló mientras miraba a un Sonic que luchaba por mantenerse de pie **– No puedes ni mantenerte en pie –** el de orbes celeste le iba a propinar un golpe a Sonic cuando un Chaos Speer le dio de lleno en el rostro haciéndolo tambalearse.

 **\- Eso es –** celebró Sonic al momento que saltaba y hacía un Homing attack impactando en el erizo vino-tinto que voló por los aires tras recibir el golpe.

 **\- Chaos Control –** el azabache apareció justo a donde iba a parar el enemigo y le propinó una patada aérea haciéndolo regresar volando por los aires de nueva cuenta.

 **\- Spin attack –** el de mirada jade se hizo una bola y salió disparado propinándole diversos golpes y patadas en el aire al erizo vino-tinto, y por último rematándolo contra el suelo de un fuerte golpe con ambos puños.

El seco sonido del cuerpo del erizo chocar contra el suelo y la nube de polvo fue lo que quedó después de aquel devastador contraataque que le dieron Sonic y Shadow, ningún zoomorfo hubiera resistido semejante paliza, pero él...

 **\- Ja ja –** celebró el azulado al caer al suelo con cierta gracia.

 **\- Hfmp –** el azabache había aparecido, con un Chaos Control, al lado de su rival amistoso.

* * *

Mientras tanto detrás de una pared, no muy lejos del "ring de boxeo", se encontraba una eriza ayudando a su mejor amiga.

 **\- AAAGG –** chilló la coneja por el dolor en su costado, de seguro tenía una o dos costillas rotas.

 **\- Lo siento Cream, lo siento –** se disculpaba la eriza que le ponía una prenda a forma de vendaje en el abdomen a su amiga, al terminar la recostó sobre la pared que los protegía de ataques que pudieran venir del lugar de batalla.

 **\- Uf... -** se alivió al ser recostada por su amiga en la pared **– Quién está peleando con el terrible? -** preguntó intrigada la coneja.

 **\- Sonic y Shadow... -** respondió pensativa la eriza.

 **\- Jejeje, llegaron justo a tiempo –** intentó no moverse mucho la coneja, el dolor era insoportable.

 **\- Sí... -** la eriza agachó la mirada, estaba triste.

 **\- Amy? -** se preocupó la de ojos café.

 **\- Cuántos más tendrán que morir? -** preguntó al aire mientras las lágrimas caían en el suelo **– No entiendo a ese erizo... No tiene motivos para ir matando a todos a su voluntad! -** gritó molesta.

 **\- Amy, ya Amy... Tranquila... -** consoló su amiga **– acaso no lo escuchaste? Fue creado con esas intenciones, y no creo que se vaya a detener por nosotros.**

 **\- Crees que lo que dice es verdad? Es él la verdadera forma de vida perfecta, y no Shadow? -** le preguntó la rosada a su amiga, secando sus lágrimas y poniéndose a indagar.

 **\- Realmente no lo sé, pero en sus ojos... En sus ojos noté la angustia y el miedo, pero también la ira y las ansias de... Venganza... -** la coneja tenía la vista perdida, estaba tan pensativa como la eriza.

* * *

En el "ring de boxeo", polvo levantado dificultaba la vista, pero a los pocos segundos, éste se disipó, y la ausencia de cierto erizo de ojos celestes hizo alarmar a los otros dos.

 **\- Qué?... -** exclamaron al unísono al tiempo que se sobresaltaban y ponían en guardia atentos a cualquier ataque sorpresa.

 **\- Bien hecho idiotas –** la tenebrosa voz resonó en el lugar pero no se identificaba donde **– Han conseguido hacerme enfurecer más de la cuenta –** su voz cada vez sonaba más macabra y molesta **– Y lo van pagar... -** y con ello, el erizo hizo aparición enfrente de los otros dos, invocando una habilidad destructiva **– ¡Chaos... Blast!**

Shadow y Sonic no pudieron siquiera reaccionar al ataque cuando ya estaban volando por los aires debido a la explosión generada por el ataque de el de orbes celestes. Chocaron contra una pared en descomposición, derrumbandola en el acto, muy mal heridos, el vino-tinto se acercaba...

 **\- Sois insignificantes... ¡Ya basta de juegos!, ahora van a morir... –** informó mientras caminaba entre los escombros buscando a su primera victima, Shadow...

 **\- Aagg –** chilló, llamando la atención de el "terrible".

 **\- Allí estás... -** murmuró y enseguida alzó al de vetas rojas del suelo agarrándolo del cuello, mientras que con la mano libre, una bola de energía oscura iba creando **– vas a morir "faker" -** el azabache pataleó, y en una de esas hizo un Chaos Speer en la mano que lo sujetaba, pudiendo así, soltarse, pero apenas y podía arrastrarse, tenía heridas por todos lados y escupía sangre de tanto en tanto.

 **\- La muerte es inminente erizo –** juntó sus manos para hacer la bola de energía más grande, lo suficiente como para acabar con su vida.

 **\- Vete el demonio, pedazo de basura –** escupió Shadow ante la rabia y la impotencia **– Vamos, mátame, A QUÉ ESPERAS?, HAZLO! -** si iba a morir, lo haría con orgullo.

 **\- Hasta la vista, Faker... -** al terminar la frase lanzó la bola de energía.

Shadow cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto y morir, pero nada de eso pasó...

 **\- Eh? -** abrió los ojos y la imagen que tenía lo dejo perplejo... Sonic retenía el ataque con sus manos con mucha dificultad **\- ¡Sonic! -** el azabache le llamó por su nombre muy sorprendido pero a la vez molesto.

 **\- Cof cof... agg.. jejeje –** Sonic estaba mal pero aún así sonreía como siempre **– no me llamaste faker... -** le dirigió una última mirada a su rival amistoso pero luego ser golpeado por una segunda bola de energía oscura que no pudo retener y terminó llevándoselo lejos para luego explotar.

 **\- Maldita sea –** exclamó el erizo vino-tinto al ver que su ataque no dio a su objetivo **– Estúpido erizo, tenía una muerte más natural para ti –** habló para sí mismo al ver a Sonic rodar por el suelo por el impacto de su ataque.

 **\- Mal... Maldito –** maldijo por todo lo alto el de mirada carmesí, sus ojos brillaban y un aura oscura lo rodeó mientras se levantaba, la rabia cegando todo pensamiento cuerdo, dejando un solo sentimiento... La ira.

 **\- Hasta que por fin... un poco de acción... -** habló el de púas con mechas moradas.

 **\- Vas a morir escoria –** el de vetas rojas se quitaba los inhibidores, mientras que su aura se intensificaba más.

 **\- Ahhh con quieres pelear a la antigua, eh?... Bien! -** el vinotinto se quitó las hombreras, que al igual que los aros de Shadow, evitaban que perdiera energía en batalla **– y por cierto... Llámame, Dunkelheit –** una enorme aura púrpura lo rodeo mientras que sus ojos brillaban y se tornaban púrpuras perdiendo su color celeste.

El ambiente estaba tenso demasiado, las enormes auras de ambos erizos chocaban entre sí, sería una batalla sangrienta, de eso estaban seguros...

 **\- Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, erizo bastardo, te haré sufrir como lo hiciste con todas las personas de Mobius, y te mataré por hacerla sufrir... –** La voz de Shadow sonaba de película de terror, estaba furioso.

 **\- Te gusta la rosada... lo veo en tus ojos y en tu mente... -** Dunkelheit se burló de Shadow como si fuera un niño pequeño.

 **\- Calláte! -** el de vetas rojas empezó la batalla, lanzando numerosos golpes a su contrincante que esquivaba con velocidad y cierta dificultad.

 **\- Hfmp –** en un esquivo, el de ahora mirada púrpura, contraatacó al de vetas rojas con un golpe en el estómago.

 **\- Eso es todo? -** se burló Shadow al no afectarle el golpe.

 **\- Grrr –** el vinotinto enfurecido, golpeó una y otra vez a su contrincante en el estómago sin intenciones de parar **– Toma, toma, toma, te vas a morir! -** como golpe final le hizo un gancho haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, se estaban adentrando al bosque...

 **\- Cof cof –** tosió Shadow que se incorporaba lentamente como nuevo **– Eso... es todo? -** se burló de nueva cuenta.

- **GRRR NO JUEGUES CONMIGO ERIZO –** desapareció y apareció dándole una patada en el rostro al de ojos ahora blanquecinos volándolo por los aires, y antes de que pudiera chocar con algo lo hacía volver con otra patada y así sucesivamente.

Cada vez más se adentraban en el bosque, de seguro estaban a cientos de metros ya lejos del refugio.

* * *

Detrás de la pared de donde se encontraban Amy y Cream, se podía ver a Sonic arrastrándose hacia al otro lado de la pared, no podía caminar, estaba destrozado, tenía heridas por todos lados, sin duda alguna el ataque del terrible fue devastador, pero sorpresivamente, estaba vivo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que moriría en cualquier momento, no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, la corriente que le había introducido en su cuerpo el ataque, lo quemaba por dentro.

 **\- Agg –** se quejó al sentir otro corrientazo en todo el cuerpo.

 **\- Sonic! -** corrió Tails al ver a su amigo en el suelo moribundo **– Sonic, Sonic estás bien? -** preguntó el zorrito de dos colas volteando y recogiendo la cabeza del azulado.

 **\- Cof, cof... Agg –** volvió a sentir otra descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.

 **\- Qué diablos pasó aquí? -** preguntó Knuckles llegando con Rouge detrás.

 **\- Am... Amy... Qui...e..ro ve..r a..Am..y... -** habló con mucha dificultad el erizo que estaba en el suelo casi muerto.

 **\- Ya la busco yo! -** habló rápidamente la murciélago alzando vuelo para tener una mejor perspectiva.

 **\- Vamos amigo, resiste –** animó el de morada mirada a su amigo Sonic...

 **\- Cof... Jejejeje –** rió con dificultad el erizo.

 **\- Eso es aguanta, te pondrás bien, buscaremos un botiquín y te curaremos esas heridas –** habló animado el de dos colas.

 **\- No amigo... Cof cof... No siento dolor... No desperdicies materiales en mí... -** sus palabras fueron un balde de agua a sus amigos que estaban allí...

 **\- No... -** murmuró Tails, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, anunciando una lluvia de lágrimas.

 **\- No hablas enserio verdad? -** intentó creer que lo que decía Sonic era mentira, éste solo negó con la cabeza **– No Sonic... NO! -** se arrodilló frente a su amigo **– No puedes morir amigo –** una lágrima se escapó de su ojo.

 **\- No no no, los rudos no lloran cabeza de nudillos –** le regañó Sonic a su amigo haciendo que sonriera con mucha dificultad.

En eso llegan Amy, Rouge y Cream de detrás de la otra pared, rodeándola.

 **\- Sonikku! -** Gritó preocupadísima la rosada corriendo y lanzándose casi que encima del erizo.

 **\- Ammesnnngg aagg... -** un nuevo corrientazo invadió se cuerpo, pero este último se sintió como los mil demonios.

 **\- Sonic!, Sonic!... Hagan algo porfavor! -** gritaba desesperada la eriza mientras alzaba la cabeza de su Sonic, el cual se retorcía en los brazos de la de ojos jade.

 **\- Cof cof, no Ammes, no... No siento dolor Ammes –** y de nueva cuenta las palabras del erizo son como mil puñaladas justo en el corazón para cada uno de sus amigos, y más aún para la eriza que lo amaba con toda su voluntad.

 **\- No Sonic! No! -** la rosada lloraba sin parar, las lágrimas caían como una cascada, mojando el frio suelo _(al menos no la caían en la cara a Sonic xD)_

 **\- No llores Ammes –** dijo intentando consolar a su princesa el erizo azul, que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le limpió las lágrimas con su guante, que estaba destrozado **– Sabes que odio verte llorar, y más si es por mi culpa...**

 **\- Entonces no digas estupideces! -** le gritó con enfado y una amargura en su voz, las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

 **\- Lo siento Ammes... -** de disculpó el erizo **– Pero creo que... Cof cof... Me llegó la hora... -** y de nueva cuenta, el erizo hizo llorar a todos los presentes, para luego dejarlos atónitos con una pregunta que esta sonaba rara viniendo de él **\- ¿Dónde está Shadow?**

Todos pusieron cara de "What?" y de "Y Shadow?"... Una explosión respondió sus preguntas...

 **\- Eh miren, aquí están sus anillos, y... qué es esto? -** llamó la atención Rouge al recoger un par de anillos y un par de hombreras.

 **\- Qué diablos es eso? -** preguntó Knuckles al ver lo que su fastidio de toda la vida traía en sus manos.

 **\- Estos son los inhibidores de Shadow... Y los del terrible –** respondió Tails tomando ambos pares **– Según lo poco que pude observar e indagar acerca del erizo, éstas hombreras, al igual que los aros de Shadow, lo ayudaban a no perder energía y poder controlarla.**

 **\- En todo las batallas que hemos tenido contra él jamás se las quitó –** habló mirando a la nada Amy... Que al menos había dejado de llorar.

 **\- Cof cof... Shadow, está en problemas... -** llamó la atención Sonic **– Deben ayudarlo... Ese erizo es muy fuerte, y si es verdad lo que dice Tails, dudo que pueda con él... -** Otra fuerte explosión resonó a lo lejos.

 **\- La batalla se está librando en el bosque –** señaló Rouge.

 **\- Agg –** se oyó un quejido no tan lejos de donde estaba el grupo de amigos.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios? -** se acercó Knuckles que fue a investigar

 **\- Ayudaaa! -** gritó una voz conocida para ellos... Vector...

 **\- Maldición!... -** corrió hacia el cocodrilo ayudándolo a levantarse **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Vector?**

 **\- Maldita sea! acaso me ves muy bien? -** se quejó el cocodrilo que tenía el brazo roto, media cara con montones de cortaduras leves y un pie cojo.

 **\- Bueno, no sé, qué se yo? -** se quejó el equidna ayudándolo a caminar hacia el grupo.

 **\- Equidna idiota... -** susurró Vector a forma de que no lo oyera el rojo.

 **\- Papá! -** se preocupó Cream al ver al cocodrilo mayor llegar en un estado deplorable.

 **\- Cream! -** caminó más rápido apurando a Knuckles que le servía de apoyo con su hombro.

 **\- Oye, despacio... -** se quejó nuevamente el equidna.

 **\- Papá... -** corrió Cream hacia su padre "adoptivo", el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos, inúndandola con un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

 **\- Estás bien pequeña? -** preguntó sin soltar a la coneja, el cocodrilo.

 **\- Yo sí, pero y tú?, no te ves nada bien! -** se preocupó la de mirada café, separándose un poco del cocodrilo.

 **\- No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien... -** le sonrió el mayor a su pequeña.

 **\- Aggggg –** un nuevo corrientazo invadió al erizo moribundo, que parecía cada vez más tener la muerte más de cerca.

 **\- Sonic! -** se alarmaron todos que se reunieron con él y Amy que aún sujetaba su cabeza en su pierna a forma de almohada.

 **\- Cof cof... jejeje... hola... Vector –** le sonrió forzosamente al cocodrilo.

 **\- Hola amigo, te encuentras bien? -** saludó con una sonrisa estúpida el de amarillezcas orbes, se notaba que no estaba al tanto de la situación...

 **\- No siento dolor amigo... -** respondió cambiando completamente el rostro del cocodrilo y provocando sollozos en los demás.

 **\- Qué?... -** quedó atónito el cocodrilo... **\- Vas.. a … a –** el azul solo asintió.

 **\- Sonic... Estás seguro de que morirás? -** preguntó algo dudoso, el zorro de dos colas, ¿por qué diablos no se moría de una vez?

 **\- NNNNNGGGG... AGGG –** y como si las palabras de Tails hayan sido una maldición, el erizo azul empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, sus heridas repentinamente empezaron a sangrar, todos se asustaron de manera desproporcional al ver al erizo en aquel estado.

 **\- Tenías que hablar! -** regañó Knuckles preocupado.

 **\- Sonic!, Sonikku! Porfavor! No nos hagas esto! -** empezó a llorar Amy al intentar detener los espasmos de su amado, el cual iba reaccionando y dejaba de sangrar **\- Sonic, dime algo! -** le habló Amy al ver a Sonic un poco mejor.

 **\- A...mmes... el.. ata..que... que iba a lanzar... el terrible a Shadow... lo... lo... lo recibí yo... y de alguna forma... el ataque me envenenó... y poco... aaaggg... poco a poco me está matando... -** habló con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el azulado, el cual se tornaba pálido.

 **\- Sonic... -** todos estaban en un mar de lágrimas...

 **\- Ammes... -** habló Sonic llamando la atención de la rosada de ojos jade que no paraba de llorar **– Ya no llores... Te prometo que jamás te dejaré sola, esté donde esté estaré contigo... Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Cream... Siempre estaré con ustedes nunca los olviden... -** habló Sonic con lágrimas en los ojos... **\- Rouge... -** la murciélago se acercó **– Entrégale esto a Shadow... -** dijo entregándole una carta a la pelo blanco que había sacado de entre sus púas, la cual recibió la carta un tanto extrañada **– Dile que es muy importante... Y... y... y... AAAAGGGG –** de nueva cuenta empezó a retorcerse el erizo, el sangramiento volvió, la piel del erizo se tornaba pálida, casi blanca...

 **\- Sonic! -** todos se alarmaron al ver al erizo sufriendo de nueva cuenta.

- **A... Adi... diós... Ami... mi... migos –** en un último suspiro, Sonic muere en las manos de Amy.

 **\- SONIIIC! -**

* * *

 ***Sollozando* Sniff... Se murió Soniiiic! Buaaa *Llorando como un niño peque* Mamaaaa Sonic se muriooo! *y la bipo ataca* Jah! a la quinta shit, bien merecido que lo tenía por meterse con mi Dunkelheit, hfmp!...  
...**  
 **...**  
 **...  
XD, bueno gente fanfictioner... Espero que le haya gustado mi trágico cap...  
** **¿Se recuperarán Amy y sus amigos?  
** **¿Y la batalla de Shadow contra Dunkelheit?  
** **¿Por qué el vino-tinto dijo que a Shadow le gustaba Amy?**

 **Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se responderán en el transcurso de la historia, no desesperéis.**

 _ **Majara Out.**_


	5. Nota

**Primero que nada, un cordial saludo para aquellos que fielmente seguían esta historia...  
Quiero destacar principalmente que me ausenté por mucho tiempo por diversos problemas y mucha falta de tiempo... Además de que perdí los datos de la cuenta y por diversos motivos no podía recuperarla... Pero por fin estoy devuelta, y con dos noticias, una buena y otra mala:**

 **La buena es que regresé para quedarme, y no pienso volver a perderme o desaparecer, como ya lo hice...**

 **La mala es que perdí todo lo que había hecho referente a esta historia, y por lo tanto, no podré continuarla.**

 **Pero aún así, les prometo que haré un nuevo comienzo, una nueva historia referente al fin del mundo, y muy similar a esta, salvo por diversos detalles y una mejor organización en cuanto a capítulos e historia se refiere.**

 **Bueno, pues a lo que vine realmente, fue a pedir disculpas por todo lo malo; el tiempo que posiblemente los hice esperar para decirles que la historia no continúa... Eso es terrible.**

 **Pero tranquilos, que Majara Dunkelheit viene repotenciado, y recuperará el tiempo perdido...**

 ** _Majara Out_**


End file.
